Old love, New love
by Kaibutsu
Summary: once rejected from her old love she finds new love.... sesskag our first fanfiction story
1. Betrayal

**__**

This story was made by my friend teete-chan, Bettie-chan, and me.

Disclaimer: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story. 

Kagome's leg was working on overtime. She was in mad rush to get home. She threw her bag in the well quickly and took a quick glance to make sure she was not followed. She sighed in relief and swung her legs over the well.

She hadn't even touched the well's ground before she was jerked back out.

"Wench, where do you think you're going!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I got to go home!"retorted Kagome.

"Oh no you don't! We've got more shards to collect," said Inuyasha

"I've got to get more things and then I'll be back."

"Why do you keep going to that strange time of yours?"

"I'm going home and that's final!"

"I bet if Kikyou were here..."started Inuyasha.

"Kikyou??" exclaimed Kagome hurt and anger leaking into her voice. "Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou! That's all you talk about."

"Well..." "No! I've heard enough you're always comparing me to her. I'm never as good as her." "I...." "Well you see I'm not Kikyou, I'm Kagome," said Kagome her eyes glistening with tears ready to fall.

"And I'm sorry if you can't see that," said Kagome softly her eyes to the ground. Her head jerked back up to face Inuyasha, brown eyes glaring angrily. 

"If you think Kikyou can do a better job then why don't you ask her to help you?!" yelled Kagome all signs of her about to cry gone.

Inuyasha arrogance got the better of his judgement.

"Maybe I will!"exclaimed Inuyasha glaring back at Kagome. "And then you won't have to worry on going between the two times anymore because YOU CAN STAY THERE!"

Kagome gasped but frowned at him. "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs. A huge hole in the ground was where Inuyasha lay. "Hmpph!" said Kagome raising her head high, she walked over the hole and jumped in the well leaving a dazed Inuyasha behind.

** _Kagome POV _**

'Who does he think he is?' thought Kagome. 'I know he wouldn't replace me with her. I'll be back in 2 days' she sighed.

**_Back to Inuyasha._**

Inuyasha rubbed the sore part of his back. 'That wench, who does she think she is?'thought Inuyasha. A familiar scent filled Inuyasha's nose. 'Kikyo!' thought Inuyasha. 

As if on cue, Kikyo took appearance out of the shadow and Inuyasha's body quickly tensed.

"Kikyo"growled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," said Kikyo her voice calm and apathetic. Inuyasha eyed her very cautiously. A malice smile spread on Kikyo's cold, pale lips.

"What a pleasure to see you again," said Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you not greet me politely? I, surely have not did anything so horrid to receive such treatment," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha snorted. Kikyo laughed venomously. "Nothing recently," corrected Kikyo, "Where is that wretched girl you adore so much?" 

"What is it to you?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Gone?..Good," said Kikyo.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Kikyo, "Don't worry you will be."

**_2 days later_**

Kagome slowly made her way to Kaede's hut. "I'm back!!" exclaimed Kagome. "Kagome!" said Shippou cheerfully as he jumped into Kagome's arm. "Hello shippou!"

"Hi, lady Kagome," greeted Sango. "Hello Sango." "Hello Kagome-chan," greeted Miroku. "Hey Miroku." Kagome looked around the hut. "Where's Kaede?" "She went into town," answered Sango. "Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome . 'For some reason I didn't see him at the well,' added Kagome in her mind. 

All those present shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "What?" asked Kagome. Kagome heard the sound of feat and turned around. "Hi Inu-... huh?" asked Kagome. She looked at the 'guest' next to Inuyasha.

"What's she doing here?" asked Kagome.

"She here to help find the shards," answered Inuyasha dully.

**** __

please R/R. Also this is our first fanfiction story. Except Bettie-chan she already wrote a story. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. 


	2. lost and found

This story was made by my friend teete-chan, Bettie-chan, and me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story. 

  
  


Chapter 2~lost and found!

  
  


"What is she doing here?" asked Kagome. "She's here to help me find the rest of the shards of the jewel," answered Inuyasha dully. Kagome mouth hung down in suprise.

"What!?" exclaimed Kagome when she found her voice. "Didn't you hear what he said?" asked Kikyou narrowing her eyes.

"But...but..."stumbled Kagome, "But what about me?"

"You are not needed nor wanted here," said Kikyou.

"No Kagome can stay," said Shippou. Kikyou spun around to face Shippou anger clearly written on her face. Shippou covered behind Sango.

"Is that what you want Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly.

"Of course it's what he wants he has no use of you if I'm here," answered Kikyou turning around to face her. "I asked Inuyasha," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes. You can return to your own time now Kagome," said Inuyasha his tone indifferent. 

"Oh," said Kagome sadly. She turned away from them, "I see." she sniffed .

"I guess..." stammered Kagome tears forming in her eyes, "I'll leave now." with that said she fled to the forest.

"Lady Kagome!" exclaimed Sango standing up to follow her. Kikyou stopped her. "No, let her go,"said Kikyou. Sango narrowed her eyes at the evil priestess before her.

"You had no right at all..."started Sango.

"To what? I am just reclaiming what was mine," answered Kikyou icily.

"That is right," said Miroku, "what was yours. It's not your duty now, it's Kagome's".

"Yeah," agreed Shippou. "And Inuyasha why did you agree to work with her?" asked Miroku.

"It's what had to be done," answered Inuyasha.

  
  


Kagome blindly ran through the forest. 'How could he do that?' thought Kagome as tears poured out her eyes blurring her vision. 'Why hadn't I seen it before? He only used me to find the jewels and now that he has Kikyou, what does he need me for? I'm useless to him. I loved him, foolishly . And I'd hope... maybe he'd felt the same way but I guess I was wrong. He probably never got over Kikyou.'

'To him I'll probably only be the jewel detector or in other terms the reincarnation of Kikyou his true love.' Finally Kagome knees buckled in on her and she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. 

Her shoulders shaking, she began wailing louder the more she thought of the situation. She cried until she could cry no more. Her hair became tousled, her usual lively face was tear-stained with dry tears, her usual cheerful brown eyes (or is it blue?), dull and full of hurt and betrayal as she stared at nothing in particular.

Numbly she stood up and prepared to leave. When she tried to walk her foot got stuck in an uprooted tree root and she jerked her foot out only to plunge down a hill. Her screams were muffled as helplessly rolled and bumped down the rocky hill. It was painful and she was slowly losing conscious from the pain.

She was thrown in the air when she hit a boulder the wrong way spraining her ankle and her arm. She yelped when she felt at felt it before she hit the branches falling to the ground. "H-help," Kagome barely whispered as darkness overcame her vision. Her words disappearing in the wind. 

Sesshoumaru's ears perked. To human ears they would not heard the faint voice but Sesshoumaru was no human. Help, was what he heard. A voice that sounded peculiarly familiar. He lifted his nose slightly in the air as a scent of blood hit it. 'Human blood,' thought Sesshoumaru, 'familiar human blood. Not far from here'. 

Please R/R. Also this is our first fanfiction story. Except Bettie-chan she already wrote a story. Rated PG-13 for later chapters.

  
  



	3. chapter 3

**__**

This story was made by my friend teete-Chan, Bettie-Chan, and me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story

Sorry for the long wait but I had to do a lot of projects.

When Kagome woke up she was in so much pain that she couldn't move. Kagome had open her eyes only to see a bright light. Quickly she close them. She had open her eyes once more. This time the light wasn't so bright. Kagome look around. She found out that was in a room and it wasn't hers. Just then she heard the door open and close. Kagome had look at the door and found a little girl looking back at her.

"Hello my name is Rin," Kagome heard the little girl said.

"Hello Rin do you know where I am," asked Kagome.

"Of course your in Sesshoumaru-sama house."

"Sesshoumaru…!" stammered Kagome.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Rin back.

"This Rin will now go tell Sesshoumaru-sama that you are awake," said Rin while running out the door.

**__**

Kagome POV

I saw the little girl Rin run out the door. I was wondering why will Sesshoumaru have a human girl in his house. First of all I was wondering WHAT I'M I DOING IN HIS HOUSE! All I remember was blacking out then waking up in this place. 'Did he save me, and why did he save me' I didn't get to answer my own thoughts because I heard the door open.

**__**

**_Sesshoumaru POV_**

I was in my office doing some work. Well I was suppose to be doing some work but my mind kept going to the human women. I kept questioning myself "why did I save her".

*FLASHBACK*

I had smell blood so I Sesshoumaru told Jaken to watch Rin. When I went to the source of the blood. I saw that it was my half-brother wench. I could tell that she had a broken arm. I was wondering why wasn't she with my half-brother.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was push out of my thoughts when I heard a loud *SESSHOUMARU-SAMA.*

I had turn to the source of the *SESSHOUMARU-SAMA.* and saw Rin.

"Hello Rin," I said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama the girl with the pretty face woke up," said Rin

"Ok I will see her soon, go and play with Jaken."

"OK Sesshoumaru-sama".

I saw her leave. I had got up and headed to the door. I was walking to the human room at the same time I was asking myself the same question over and over why did I save her. I just remember I save her for she can take care of Rin and to be Rin's slave. I was now by the door, I had open it to see the human women on the bed.

**__**

Kagome POV

I had saw Sesshoumaru come in. I was scare and confuse. Just then I heard him ask me a question. "why wasn't my half-brother with you, human". Fear and confusion left me but it was replace with anger. I was sick of tired of the names people gave me and I'm not going to take this crap anymore. "First of all it none of your damn business, and my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." I said this while I was getting up and walking toward him forgetting all the pain.

**__**

Sesshoumaru POV 

I saw the human Kagome get up while she was talking to me. I was shock that she talk back to me in my home but I didn't show it. I went up to her face and put my hand around her neck. "I can call you what ever I want. Now answer my question human." " I left the group," she said back. I had read her aura and I knew that she was angry. I was going to ask why she left but Rin came in.

****

Ok that's it for now. please R/R, also Rated PG-13 for later chapters. I might not be able to update soon so read Prisoner, My Prisoner by: profiler120 , Love Is A Gamble by: Samarah-chan , Tainted Lilac by: Divine Discontent , Sanctuary by: Lady-Destiny and etc. _I hope u like this chapter ._

**** **__**


	4. Rebel

The Rebel  
  
Rin pulled Kagome out by her good arm. She was chattering a bunch of nothings. Kagome wasn't really listening. If she didn't know better she would have thought Sesshoumaru was playing with her. But she didn't see any emotion, think again he never showed any emotion. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when Rin stopped.

"Rin thinks this door isn't much fun, but Rin goes when Sesshoumaru-sama's there."

"And why, isn't it fun" Kagome asked.

"There are a lot of books that's what Sesshoumaru-sama calls them but I can't understand them." Rin started.

" He says its called a libre, no a libre, no a library yeah that's it."

"Oh a library, do you know how to read?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Rin can read but not as good as Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin started taking back Kagome's hand and leading her to the garden.  
  
Kagome was once again lost in thought. First her awaking to being in Sesshoumaru's castle, then finding out he kept a child, no human child with him, and he said something about her being here but she couldn't remember. She wanted an aspirin, her head and arm hurt like hell. She just wanted to drop in a hot tub and stay there forever.

"Rin, find Jaken and go play with him" said a voice.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. He was standing like he own everything in this house. Well it was his house but he didn't own everything in it, most of it but not her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin stated running down the hall that they came from. "You, come with me." Ordered Sesshoumaru walking down a hall.

He sure as hell wasn't talking to her, because first she had a name, and second he couldn't order her around like some dog. If it was anyone she should be the one ordering a dog. So she just stood there looking around like he was talking to someone else. He turned around looked at her and growled.

"Wench, I'm talking to you," he stated.

"Not me, I actually have a name and it's not wench nor you" said Kagome glaring back.

He slowly turned around fully and very menacing walked up to her. After she got this far she wasn't going to back down so she stood glaring. He finally reached her, wrapped his fingers around her neck and growled.

" I do not like being disobeyed so I suggest you listen and follow every order I give you." He said releasing her.

She glared at his back and mumbled "spoiled brat" He turned around glaring. She just looked back innocently. No sooner did a servant come by.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Sesshoumaru-sama but a message has been sent from the lord of the Northern lands." She said bowing low. Sesshoumaru growled and walked away, not even stopping to look back.

"A servant will come a get you ready for dinner, you will not be late."   
  
She couldn't believe the guy. He told her not to be late. Watch she was going to lose her way purposely. She didn't care what he liked or tolerated. He would have to learn that not every one got what they wanted. She paced in her temporary room, well at least the room she thought would be temporary. She didn't know how long he was planning on keeping her here. If any, she was almost positive he was toying with her. I mean come on why would the, oh so great Lord of Western land keep a lowly human like her. She rolled her eyes; he was annoying her without him even being there.  
  
She needed a bath, a nice hot steaming bath, a nice hot steaming bubble bath. Then afterwards her mother would have some oden waiting for her downstairs. She wanted to go home badly. What if Sesshoumaru killed her before she could say goodbye to her family. No, it wasn't like he enjoyed having Rin cry all the time. She knew Rin would be sad, the girl was attached already. Now that she thought about it, why did Sesshoumaru have a human girl by his side. It was a wonder if he was getting soft, because he hadn't even cut her yet. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Come in." Kagome said, hesitantly.

"Lady Kagome Sesshoumaru expects you at dinner," said a servant" he request you be there awaiting for his arrival."

"Yes, and please it's just Kagome," Kagome said, getting up and heading for the hot springs.

She went in and came back out feeling cleansed. She went over to her bed and found a beautiful kimono waiting for her. Its midnight blue hue with pink and white cherry blossoms running down the sides, and sulky texture kept Kagome's mouth open for quite a bit. She put it on and headed out on her task to get lost. The nerve of that jerk. He had one of his servants waiting for her outside her room. She was escorted to the dinning room. Now here she was waiting for his ass to get here. She would've left had not a servant been there.

'I bet he knew I would've come late' Rin was sitting here chatting about what she had done to Jaken. And yet Sesshoumaru still wasn't there. After a few moments he finally came. The first thing he had to say when he came in was

"I will see you after dinner, we will discuss important matters."

Then during the whole dinner he keep staring at her. And here he thought she was rude. She rolled her eyes knowing he was watching. Then heard a low growl, not that it affected her. Dinner was soon over; she didn't want to be alone with Sesshoumaru who knew what he would do with her. Either way she still followed him into his study.  
  
Sesshoumaru POV  
  
I sat watching this woman-child, she was tensed I have noticed. It does not matter for she is here for one reason and one reason only. But I have not found the reason. I will though think of one, the one I have told her of. No doubt she had forgotten, but I have forgotten also. This human, she intrigues me. Her scent that of cherry blossoms and lilies was intoxicating. No doubt it would stay in this room for a while. He heard her sigh, she was getting impatience, but she would wait. If she were to be here, then she would learn to be patient in his presence. Soon after, he felt her anger start to flare.

"You will be patient and wait for what I have to say"

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who called this meeting, you did so say what you have to say"

"You will be patient as I said or you will be punished"

"I'm tired of your 'I'm better then all of you so you have to do what I say' act, it's very annoying" said Kagome getting up to leave.She bumped into a very oh so, so, so taller up close Sesshoumaru.

"You are going no where until I have finished what I have to say"

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to," said Kagome once again walking towards the doors.

This human was defying me, this Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She will be punished. Maybe I can get her back to her senses. I growled, she stopped which meant she was almost back. There was a knock on the door,

"This better be important," I growled.

"A million apologies milord, but urgent news from The lord of Northern Lands." Said Jaken bowing low. "We will finish this later." I said then left.  
  
AN: This chapter didn't really come out like i hope it did last time so i decide to update it again. Also for the people who review thank u very much. This story was made by my friend teete-chan, Bettie-chan and me. Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha or any other characters in this story (even though I wish sesshoumaru was mine ;;)


End file.
